Not gonna happen, babe
by KateB-fan
Summary: Post episodio 6x13 "Limelight" No hay mucho más para decir... quizás un final más extenso...


**Por el título se habrán dado cuenta de que se trata de un oneshot post episodio 6x13 "Limelight". Por supuesto, esto es lo que me gustaría que hubiese pasado, si el capítulo durara un poco más... espero que les guste!**

**Not gonna happen, babe**

Kate sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de Rick en su cintura, al entrar al ascensor. No lo había oído venir, pero sabía que tarde o temprano él se acercaría… lo conocía demasiado y sabía que esas pequeñas demostraciones que ella hacía le llegaban muy hondo…

Las puertas se cerraron sin que ninguno de los dos hablase. Rick la hizo girar y se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor.

-¿Así que ahora quieres que se hable de nuestro compromiso?- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella se mordió el labio provocativa.

-Es sólo que… no quiero que se estén diciendo cosas falsas…

-Pues… me parece bien… ¿acaso estás celosa?

-Muy celosa… de ninguna manera quiero que nadie piense que estás libre porque eres todo mío…

-Por supuesto que lo soy…- dijo y besó sus labios tiernamente.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo…- dijo ella y mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-¿A tu casa?

-Sí… a casa…- dijo él y deslizó una mano hacia abajo, pellizcando el objeto de sus fantasías hasta que la escuchó jadear.

-Había pensado…- dijo y él la interrumpió, apoyando su pelvis sobre la de ella para demostrarle sus intenciones.

-¿En continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente ayer a la mañana?

Las puertas se abrieron en el subsuelo y Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atacarlo a besos ahí mismo…

Se subieron al auto y Rick hizo control mental durante el viaje para no saltar sobre ella, había momentos como ese en que casi no podía reprimir las ganas de estar con Kate y se encontró sonriendo, preguntándose cómo había hecho durante años para no sucumbir ante ella y hacer el papel más patético de su vida…

Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, Kate se inclinó sobre él y lo besó efusivamente y cuando las manos de Rick cobraban vida, el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió.

-Castle…- dijo él con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Gina? No, no… espera… ¿cómo que por qué no te avisé? No… espera… ¿de qué hablas? Gina, tú eres mi publicista, no mi dueña… ¿sabes qué? Hablemos en otro momento, cuando se te pase la rabia…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Me pregunto si nuestra relación alguna vez llegará a eso…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él categórico.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No pienso divorciarme de ti…- dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de enamorada de ella.

-Podría no resultar…

-Creí que habías dicho que la tercera era la vencida… además… ni con Gina ni con Meredith me costó tanto tener una relación como contigo…

-Eso fue porque yo te lo hice difícil…- dijo y sonrió.

-Dímelo a mí…- dijo él y suspiró- además… ¿no eras de esas que lo hacía de una vez y para siempre?

-Uno nunca puede estar totalmente seguro de nada…

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Kate?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que me dijiste que entre nosotros había magia?

-Sí… y sigo pensándolo…

-Lo sé… yo también…- dijo ella- lo que me da miedo es que esa magia se termine… como se terminó la magia con Meredith y con Gina…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró- la relación que tuve con mis ex esposas fue muy linda… no puedo decirte que no me haya enamorado… pero contigo es muy distinto…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque contigo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida…

-Yo también…- dijo ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hey… no te emociones que tendrás que aguantarme cuando me ponga viejo y pervertido…

-Ya eres pervertido… y tampoco tan joven… y sin embargo te acepto…

-Te gusto…

-Mucho…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te gusta más de mí?

-Bueno… todo el combo es interesante…- dijo y sonrió- pero… aunque dicen que los ojos claros no son tan expresivos, tus ojos me encantan…

-Eso es porque no te tomaste el trabajo de mirar los tuyos…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar su cuello con suavidad.

Kate estacionó el auto y bajaron. Rick la abrazó y caminaron confortablemente hasta que entraron.

* * *

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando entraron y Kate, que estaba distraída, no se dio cuenta sino hasta que él cerró la puerta y la apretó contra su cuerpo, de cuales eran sus intenciones.

Kate sintió un calor familiar cuando su espalda golpeó suavemente contra la puerta. Los labios de Rick recorriendo su cara, su cuello, su boca… casi con desesperación, como si fuera la primera vez.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía tan intenso, no porque se quejara de sus encuentros, pero durante ese año de relación, habían recuperado el tiempo perdido con creces y a pesar de que el deseo continuaba igual que siempre, sacando el día del reencuentro en Washington, las cosas eran más calmadas, lánguidas, silenciosas… porque casi siempre había alguien en la casa…

Kate se descubrió luchando por desabotonar la camisa de él mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y él luchaba con la suya…

La ropa desapareció rápidamente y Rick la arrastró a la habitación.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo, adorándola. Intentó pensar, quería decirle algo, quería que él supiese todo lo que ella sentía, pero se dio cuenta de que él ya lo sabía…

Y finalmente, cuando él se sentó y la colocó sobre él para luego cerrar los ojos al sentirse parte de ella, Kate lo tomó de la cara y él abrió los ojos, perdiéndose un momento en los de ella…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para mí que te hayas atrevido a anunciar nuestro compromiso en los medios?

-Bueno… creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora… y me siento egoísta…

-No… ¿por qué? Tienes tus razones… y yo las respeto…

-Me alegra… pero no me importa contarle a todo el mundo que estoy enamorada de ti y que nos casaremos…

-Nunca tuvimos nada que esconder… digamos que habíamos sido cuidadosos al principio por el trabajo…

-Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró- te amo…

-Dios… se oye increíble…- dijo él y la tomó de la cadera, cambiando un poco el ángulo y la vio cerrar los ojos.

-Tú eres increíble…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar su necesidad de él.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres casarte en el espacio?

-Segurísima…- dijo ella casi en trance y comenzó a moverse y lo hizo olvidarse de todo...

Un rato más tarde, Kate tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque no dormía, solo se limitaba a escuchar los latidos, ahora calmados, del corazón de él, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, una posición que a ambos les encantaba.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella casi arrepentida de haber contestado, se negaba a salir de ese estado de pereza y relax, luego del clímax.

-Realmente estoy muy ilusionado con casarme en el espacio…

-Yo no…- lo cortó ella.

-Pero… entonces ¿por qué lo dijiste al anunciar nuestro compromiso…?

-Pensé que te gustaría leerlo…

-Pero…

-Rick…- dijo ella y levantó su cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero ser clara, para que no te queden dudas…

-Bien…- dijo él sin otro remedio.

-Eso no va a pasar, cariño…- dijo y alzó una ceja, para cerciorarse de que él la había comprendido…

Rick puso cara de triste y ella sonrió. Él buscó sus labios, quería besarla hasta cansarse… total… tenía unos cuantos meses para insistir y convencerla…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Too much? Espero opiniones! Gracias!**


End file.
